I Think I fell In Love!
by Helga-Rules
Summary: My first Fan Fic! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**I don't own HA! Even though I wish I did!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**"Helga! It's time for school!" Helga wakes up rather grumpy. "OK, OK Miriam! I'm coming! CRIMINY!" _She is interrupting my perfect dreams! Ugh!_ Helga thinks. She goes into her closet and grabs her usual pink dress and pink bow, and she looks at her Arnold shrine and sighs, remembering the dream that her mother so rudely interrupted! -Flashback- _In her dream she and Arnold are ballroom dancing then walk onto the terrace. "Oh, Helga, you are so divine! Much better than old Lila and Ruth!" Arnold says. "Why did I hide my feelings for you? It has driven me completely mad!" Helga sighs and just says "Diddo!" Arnold bends on his knee and says "Helga, when we get older, will you marry me, since we are in 4th grade now?" "Oh, Arnold! Of course I will!"_-End of Flashback- _Oh, if only that happened in real life!_ Helga thought as she changed into her clothes and got ready for school! As she rode the school bus, Arnold came into the bus with his best friend, Gerald. "What up football-head? Hope your ready for the baseball game after school! I'm going whip your butt!" As he came to his seat, Helga tripped him. "You are so nervous that your legs have already gone numb!" Everybody on the bus laughed, even the driver! As Arnold got up and walked away, Helga said to herself, "What a maroon! What a goofball! How I despise him! And yet…" She made sure nobody was looking, and pulled out her locket with his picture on it. "….What a dazzling angel! His blonde hair sticking out of his odd-shaped head! Oh, you soon will be mine!" Helga heard loud breathing behind her and sure enough it was Brainy. Helga than frowned and punched him in the face, as usual! -To Be Continued-**

**Sorry, it is so short! But rember is is just chapter one! Need some reviews, but I will be nice and give you chapter 2 already! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

**As Helga got off the bus, she casually waited for Arnold to get off too, as she waited she thought, _Okay, Helga! This is it! Your chance to be nice to Arnold! Give it your best shot!_ "Helga?" Helga suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "Were you waiting for me?" Arnold said. She almost said yes, but quickly snapped out of it and made up an excuse. "Of course not, football-head! I was waiting for…." Helga quickly looked at everybody else coming of the bus. Curly, Eugene, Phoebe, Rhonda… Oh, wait Phoebe! "Phoebe! I was waiting for Phoebe, not you! Now, buzz off, bucko! We need breathing room!" Helga practically pulled off Phoebe's arm, yanking her off the bus! "Why hello, Helga! I have those wrestling moves for you!" "Thanks, Phoebe. But, right now I need you to do something for me." Helga pulled Phoebe into the Girl's Bathroom, checked to make sure nobody was there, and got very quiet. "Phoebe…can you give me….a makeover?" "Helga! Remember the last time you had a makeover? You walked into Rhonda's sleepover looking…well, no offense, but highly….ugly!" Phoebe said. "I know, but I didn't….WAIT A MINUTE! You thought I was UGLY!?!?" She yelled at Phoebe. She frowned for a second. "Never mind that, I just need your help! PLEASE!" "But, Helga.." Helga interrupted. "Forget it, Phoebe! I made my decision!" -To Be Continued-**

**Need at least 4 reviews for next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Makeover

**Chapter 3: The Makeover**

**It was recess and Phoebe and Helga were in the girl's bathroom using some of Rhonda's makeup. (Helga snatched it from her locker!) "Ok, Helga. Your done." "Thanks, Phoebe! Let's go to recess!" Helga and Phoebe ran to the playground, and opened the doors. When everybody saw Helga, their eyes bulged and their jaws dropped, and their hearts stopped! Standing in the doorway was Helga, with a perfect ponytail, some pink hoop earrings, and light pink lip gloss. She also had on some pink eye shadow, mascara, and her nails were painted hot pink. Everybody was staring at her, even Arnold! As she walked over to the swings, everybody moved out of her way, especially the boys! "Wow! Look at Helga!" Gerald said. "Now I can tell she's a girl!" Arnold kept on staring, and Helga noticed. "Psst! Phoebe! Arnold is looking at me! My plan worked!" "I am very glad you are happy, Helga. And I must say, you absolutely fantastic!" _That's right Arnold! Keep staring! Don't take your eyes off me!_ "Gerald, wait here. I'm going to talk to….Helga!" Gerald looked at Arnold as he walked towards Helga, all nervous and jittery. "Hi, Helga!" Helga stopped swinging and saw Arnold. "I was just wondering…." _This is it! _"If you don't mind…." _He's going to ask!_ "Would you…" _Yes! _"Want to…" _Almost!!!_ "Like to go out with me?" Everybody gasped! Arnold just asked Helga out! "Eh, why not? It might be cool. Pick me up at 7:00! Later!" Everybody gasped again! Helga said yes! As Helga walked away, she thought _Yahoo! Arnold asked me out!!!! And I was so calm and cool about it! YES, YES, YES!!!!!!_ "Arnold! Arnold! Are you okay, man?" Arnold dreamily said "Gerald, I think I just fell in love!" -To Be Continued-**

**People, be nice with your reviews! And orange-cake-mix, I like my story just the way it is!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date,Part One

I decided to be nice and give you the 4th chapter! Plz love it!

Chapter 4: The Date, Part One

"**La, la, la!" Helga sang in her bedroom as she got ready for her date with Arnold. "Arnold likes me! He really likes me! And it's not a dream, it's not because he beaned with a baseball, or made me blind, just because he likes ME!" Helga ran into the bathroom to get changed into her clothes. Meanwhile, Arnold was going out of his mind at home. _I can't like Helga! But she's so pretty! But I don't like her! But she's nice now! No! I am going to call her and cancel the date!_ Arnold walked to the phone and dialed Helga's number. _Beep...beep...beep..._ "Hello?" said Helga. Arnold was about to say 'I want to break the date!', but then he remembered how pretty she looked and said dreamily, "What time should I be there again?" "Oh," Helga said feeling calm because Arnold wasn't canceling. "I know I said 7:00 at recess, but can you come 7:15, 7:30? I still need to figure out what to wear!" _Still needs to figure out? Helga is really thinking about this! _Arnold was so stunned that he was in utter silence for 2 whole minutes! "Arnold? Arnold? Are you there?" Arnold was away from his thoughts and said "Sorry! I was thinking about….something. 7:30 is fine." "Ok! See you then!" As Helga hung up the phone, she let out a big sigh! _Ok! He still wants to do the date! Now I just need to figure out what to wear! Now what color should I wear, maybe something flowery, or polka dotted.. Oh, criminy! I can't do this! I cant believe this! Who knew planning an outfit for a date would be so hard! I need someone who has been on plenty of dates. I guess I'm going to need to call….._ _Bring! Bring! _"Hello, Lloyd residence, Rhonda speaking!" -To Be Continued-**

**Ok! Now, I know it was strange to call Rhonda instead of Phoebe... Or even Olga! But, I wanted to mix it up! Need more reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date,Part Two

**Chapter 5: HELP!**

"**Hello, Rhonda?" Rhonda gasped at who was calling her. She completely forgot to look at her caller ID! But then she remembered Helga was slightly cool now, so she relaxed…for only a little while! "Oh, hi Helga! I've been meaning to ask what it's like being in the popular crowd for you?" "Oh, it's been fine but um…could you help me pick out an outfit? I have a date!" Rhonda almost teared up! _Another worthy citizen in need of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's fashion assistance! I am a style guru!_ "Why of course I will help you Helga! From a Fashion guru to another!" "Ok….anyway! I need your help with my outfit remember?" Rhonda got slightly embarrassed. "Oh yeah, right! Well, why don't I come over and see what you've got!" Helga was a tad weirded out. _Why is Rhonda being so nice? Giving me compliments, saying yes so quickly, coming over to MY house, even more weird….SUGGESTING to come over? What a geek!_ Helga had a feeling in her gut that this was strange, but she had to say… "Ok. You can come over." "Maybe I could also bring some of my clothes!" "Ok.." -To Be Continued-**

**Sorry that it is so short! I was out of ideas! Sorry!**


End file.
